In the Midnight Hour
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: House shows up at Cuddy's home late one evening.


Lisa woke to her front door banging shut. She turned over, not quite processing the noise. Finding a comfortable position, she began to drift back to sleep. It wasn't until she heard the three-step cadence that she realized. "Shit," she hissed to herself.

Seconds later, he was at the foot of her bed, snatching the blankets and sheets off in one swift movement. His eyes blazed with lust. Two strong hands curled around her ankles and tugged her hips to the edge of her bed.

"House?" her voice wavered. She was beginning to panic, but her own self-defense mechanisms wouldn't allow her to show that in front of him. She wouldn't give him that kind of power.

His hands moved to her chest and then stopped. Looking down in confusion, he let out a low growl. "I thought I told you; if you insist on wearing clothes to bed, you can't bitch when I rip them off of you," he snarled, seizing the flimsy material at her chest and ripping it in half.

He roughly pushed the fabric off her body. His eyes devoured the site in front of him. "At least that's all you put on," his hands slid up her waist, along her ribs, to finally land on top of her naked breasts. He palmed them appreciatively. "If I didn't know better I'd say you wanted me to show up tonight."

She sighed in frustration, turning her head away from him. She couldn't overpower him at this angle, but if she let him have the upper hand, he might slip up. She didn't need much of an opportunity, just one with better leverage.

"That's right as much as you snub me at work and pretend to hate me, at night when you're all alone in the dark, you lay here waiting for me to come take you like the slut you are. That's right isn't it? I'm your dirty secret."

She had heard enough. Clutching his wrists, she dug her nails in and tried to shove them off her chest. Her own anger took over, as she forgot that her loss of control would quickly be the end of any leniency he may have felt. She felt rage as she glared up at him, helpless to his physical prowess.

His grin turned feral, as he hastily pinned her arms to her sides. "Now, now Lisa, play nice," he patronized. Breathing the words into her ear, he inhaled her scent and laughed.

"Fuck you," she spat at him. Jerking her head away from him, she struggled against his grip.

"Oh you can plan on it," he said, deathly serious.

She shuddered at his words, causing him to smirk. This was fun for him. It wasn't something he made a habit of, but having her like this, being in control, it always filled him with confidence. He knew that fighting him off had little to do with attraction levels. She liked to be in charge.

Leaning down, he began to nip at her chest. He sucked harshly along her fair skin, knowing he was leaving marks. No low cut tops for her, for a while. As he trekked from side to side, he let his scruff scratch along her skin.

She squirmed underneath him, not realizing it only seemed to strengthen his lust. "You need this Lisa and whether you recognize that or not you're going to get it." He ground his throbbing stiffness against her.

"You bastard," she whispered, hoarsely. Looking up at him, she finally processed what was going on. Her words meant nothing to him. It was a realization that left her speechless.

He chuckled softly as he stood up. One hand stayed flat against her belly, holding her in place. He undid his pants and shoved them and his boxers down towards his knees, until they fell to the floor. Using his free hand, he guided himself into her slowly. He enjoyed the unhurried feel of her muscles stretching to accommodate his length and girth.

She clenched her teeth and grunted at the intrusion. Despite the unaffectionate circumstances, she was grateful that he was at least taking it slow. She wasn't anywhere near ready to handle his size, but he was being careful not to tear her.

He moved tediously slow, making sure that she felt every inch of him. Reaching down he pulled her legs up, so they were bent at the knee and pressed against her ass. The new position allowed him to slide in even deeper. "Fuck you're tight Lisa," he grunted. Balancing his weight on his left leg, he swiveled his hips against her.

She tried to sit up, but his right hand shot down and pushed against her chest, forcing her back down. He slid his hand up to rest against the top of her clavicle. It was loose enough that he wasn't choking her, but firm enough that there was a hint of danger to it.

Their eyes met and he could see the fire in hers matched his own wantings. He moved his hands to her shoulders leaving his thumbs circled around the base of her throat. Pulling almost completely out of her, he paused. The flicker of fear and apprehension in her eyes heightened his attraction. He slammed back into her, causing her to cry out. He loved how vocal she got. He repeated the action, causing a low throaty groan to escape her lips. Watching her eyes flutter shut, he thrust in again.

He groaned, as he felt her wrap her legs around his hips. "Hang on to me babe," he murmured, as he pulled her into his arms. Struggling with his bad leg, he moved them up the bed and lay her down on the pillows.

She had her arms and legs wrapped around him, as she kissed his neck and jaw. She scraped her teeth along his neck, leaving her own marks against his flesh.

He growled, as he thrust into her roughly, distracting her long enough to nip at her neck. "Mine," he grunted, as he pushed into her deeper and harder than before. As her pitch increased in pitch and passion, he moved inside her fast and hard.

It only took moments for her to start tensing around him. She was grunting his name against his neck, as she clutched onto his shoulders. She arched her body towards his weakly, as her grunts turned into needy whimpers. "Please," she whispered repeatedly.

House could do nothing, but comply with her wishes. He had come this far. As she climaxed in his arms, he toppled over the edge right behind her. "Lisa," he moaned against her neck, cumming inside her. She clung to him, as if he was her very being. When he rolled off her onto his back, she still held on flipping on top of him. She curled up on his chest, much like a content kitten and hummed approvingly, as he stroked her back gently.

"You are such a freak," he laughed gently, hugging her closer to him.

"Like you don't have any crazy fantasies," she snapped, not wanting him to ruin the moment.

He smiled at the thought, "So since I did this can I watch you make out with Thirteen?"

"Go to sleep Greg," she said, sleepily. She curled up, sliding down to his side.

He pulled the sheet up, covering her tenderly. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her gently, "Love you Leese."

"Love you more," she mumbled, falling into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
